


Хризантема и меч

by fandom_DC_2019, Jordano



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: И Кейтлин, вспомнив эту историю, осознала, что она тоже одна из них, из этих пленных японцев: она тоже умерла для дома и тоже оказалась за океаном, пусть в нем и не было ни капли воды. Она тоже переселилась в другой, загробный, подземный мир-наоборот и начала устраиваться там, потому что другого для нее уже не было.





	Хризантема и меч

Кейтлин Сноу, кем бы она ни была и с кем бы ни оказывалась, умела держаться с достоинством и делать хорошую мину при любой игре, когда у нее было время взять себя в руки. С импровизацией, правда, получалось гораздо хуже, но вот если выходило прийти в себя и подготовиться, она держалась идеально. Как в тот день, когда объявилась на похоронах Эйчара, чтобы постоять вдалеке, не посмев подойти ближе, — вся такая спокойная и уверенная перед Барри и Циско. Как будто и не стискивала губы, чтобы не зареветь, пару секунд назад. Как будто знала, что собирается делать дальше, как будто определилась, кто она и где ей место. 

Уйти было легко — слишком хорошо она понимала, где места для нее нет. А вот понять, где оно есть, оказалось не в пример сложнее. Она не знала, куда деться, и тот бар... Разве не логично: если она перестала быть той, кем была, оказавшись преступницей, то и место ей там, где раньше и не пришло бы в голову оказаться — среди преступников? По крайней мере, Кейтлин тогда показалось логично. 

Сначала она хотела просто выпить. В идеале напиться, но страх потерять контроль и сотворить что-то еще более ужасное, чем уже сотворила, был слишком силен, и она сделала только несколько глотков, чтобы стало легче дышать. Ведь это Джулиану и Барри можно и нужно было врать, что она со всем разобралась, а вот себе нельзя. 

А потом на глаза попалась эта надпись над стойкой: «Требуется бармен». Прежняя жизнь, а вместе с ней и наука, закончились, ведь куда Кейтлин Сноу сможет пойти после того, что натворила? Кто из работодателей нужного уровня возьмет ее, что зная правду (она преступница), что не зная (взрыв ускорителя и работа с маньяком-Уэллсом в резюме)? А больше она ничего серьезного не умела, ведь не считать же полезной в обычной жизни специализацией мета-медицину. Так что внезапно подвернувшаяся работа оказалась как нельзя кстати. Протирать стойку, считать сдачу и приносить напитки несложно, а смешивать коктейли... Вряд ли здешняя публика слишком привередлива, а посвятивший половину студенчества изучению химии человек не сумеет освоить искусство приготовления напитков. Кейтлин осталась. 

И, как ни странно, прижилась. Фрости, доходчиво объяснившая, что значит «нет» тем, кто не понял этого из объяснений Кейтлин, и оставившая воспоминания об этом жестом доброй воли и зарождающейся дружбы, конечно, сильно помогла. Но Кейтлин и сама, кажется, могла бы справиться, потому что в этой новой жизни решила больше не делать то, чего не хочет, ради чьих-то иллюзий или желаний. А к девочкам, у которых есть твердая жизненная позиция — и умение отмораживать любые части тела на выбор дополнением, — здесь относились с уважением и даже симпатией. А еще с опасением — и если прежняя Кейтлин расстроилась бы, осознав, что кто-то ее боится, то теперешняя откровением ощутила, насколько это потрясающе. 

Она вообще очень остро чувствовала эту разницу, почти пропасть между прежним и нынешним, и если сначала это мучило, то потом Кейтлин наконец нашла, в какую схему все уложить, как назвать — и стало легче. 

Когда-то давно, еще в университете, когда она очень хотела научной карьеры и с немножечко наивной и стыдной, но непреодолимой тягой собирала истории женщин-ученых, она прочитала о Рут Бенедикт и ее книге. Помнится, тогда Кейтлин это потрясло: американское правительство заказало антропологическое исследование, способное объяснить причины несходства поведения американских и японских солдат на поле боя и в плену, потому что все прогнозы и попытки судить по себе закончились провалом. Попыток этих было немало, но особенно Кейтлин запомнилась одна: от редких попавших в плен японских солдат американцы ожидали ожесточения, саботажа, полного отказа от всякого сотрудничества и всего того, чего можно было бы ждать от предпочитавших умирать, но не попадать в руки врага — однако ничего подобного не было. Наоборот, пленные японцы часто и легко сотрудничали с бывшим противником, выдавая важнейшие сведения, подчиняясь его приказам и стараясь быть «идеальными узниками». Во-первых, потому, что просто не знали, как вести себя в плену, — правильный солдат должен был быть мертв, когда окажется в руках врага, — во-вторых же, потому, что один факт попадания в плен лишал их не просто чести, но и самого статуса японца, а вместе с этим и всякой возможности вернуться к прежней жизни хотя бы когда-нибудь. Они просто умирали в своем привычном мире, попадая в иной, и им ничего не оставалось, как начать новую, совсем другую жизнь там, потому что прежней необратимо больше не существовало — ни жизни, ни их самих. 

Вспомнив эту историю, Кейтлин и осознала, что она тоже одна из них, из этих пленных японцев: она тоже умерла для дома и тоже оказалась за океаном, пусть в нем и не было ни капли воды. Она тоже переселилась в другой, загробный, подземный мир-наоборот и начала устраиваться там, потому что другого для нее уже не было. 

А если ни прежней жизни, ни прежнего мира больше не существовало, она тоже не должна была быть прежней. Прежняя Кейтлин любила умных, обходительных, сильных и одновременно мягких мужчин, которые обращались с ней как с драгоценностью. А новая, совсем другая Кейтлин, должна была любить что-то другое. Так почему она не могла запасть на звериную порывистость вместо оберегающей силы, шрамы вместо гладкой красоты и животный, не совсем нормальный, но завораживающий магнетизм вместо обходительного изящества? Могла, и еще как. 

Конечно, она помнила, кто такой Рори — но и то похищение, и ее страх вперемешку со вспыхивающим кошачьей яростью адреналином остались там же, где все вещи и воспоминания прошлой Кейтлин: в пустой темной комнате, куда нынешняя Кейт не заглядывала даже прибраться. А потому она как будто увидела его в первый раз. А потом во второй, третий, десятый.

Осознав, кто стоит за стойкой, и получив предупреждение: «Попробуешь выкинуть что-то — отморожу пальцы по одному, а потом член» с интонациями Киллер Фрост, которые Кейтлин быстро усвоила, поработав со здешней публикой, Рори окинул ее восхищенным взглядом, прошептал: «Обидеть такую горячую штучку? Я же не совсем идиот!», кажется, подразумевая не страх перед ее угрозой, и начал приходить постоянно. Кейтлин сначала напрягалась, каждые пару минут поглядывая в его сторону и натыкаясь на восторженную гримасу, но постепенно успокоилась, потому что Рори не мешал. Сидел на барном стуле в углу, заказывал столько дорогой выпивки, что процент от выручки вырос в два раза только из-за этого, и выдавал то комплименты — не раз заставляя мучиться сомнениями, гениально это или чудовищно, — то мысли о жизни, то разной степени неадекватности предложения. От приглашения в самый пафосный городской ресторан, где его арестовали бы, не дав даже переступить порог, до предложения познакомить с абсолютно безопасными и честными ребятами, которым нужен хороший неболтливый доктор и которые готовы платить раз в десять больше, чем здесь. Еще он, кажется, предлагал подарить ей тачку — «Просто ткни пальцем в любую, и завтра она твоя! И ни одна свинья не подкопается, я профи, детка» — и отлизать в подсобке. И Кейтлин даже не было стыдно, когда она начала смеяться вместо возмущения: ханжествовать совершенно не хотелось, а по Мику сложно было понять, шутит он или серьезен, и это делало его шутки еще смешнее. 

В конце концов, Кейтлин начала забавлять даже его манера говорить медленно и вдумчиво, как будто с усилиями подбирая слова — особенно учитывая, что когда между ним и каким-нибудь явно не местным дураком случались перепалки, проблем со способом оскорбить перед началом физического урока у него не возникало, а уж матом Мик владел на уровне, когда грубая ругань переходит в искусство и полет фантазии, являющий высшие образцы художественности мышления. И это ей тоже нравилось, потому что Кейт не хотела лицемерить перед самой собой. А еще потому, что после Мик каждый раз извинялся перед ней с видом пристыженного мишки. 

Он начал провожать ее домой, идя рядом, иногда даже не пытаясь завести разговор, и Кейтлин забавно ловила ощущение, которое так часто представляла в детстве: как будто у нее есть большая собака (сначала она хотела сенбернара, потом зенненхунда, потом ньюфаундленда, не получила же и пуделя), с которой можно гулять ночами по самым темным переулкам, и не будет страшно, потому что мощная мохнатая защита ощущается коленкой, бедром и при желании кончиками пальцев. Она потом начала касаться руки Мика сперва подушечками пальцев, а затем, заскучав от идеального послушания, и всей ладонью, настойчиво обхватывая то большой палец, то запястье.

— Можно я останусь? Будет только то, что ты позволишь, — спросил он как-то на пороге. — Сделаю массаж. Я умею, а у тебя болят ноги и плечи. Сможешь отморозить мне средний палец, если не понравится. Или оба. 

— Так уверен в себе? — хмыкнула Кейтлин, удержавшись от шутки по поводу символов, и Мик молча пожал плечами.

Как выяснилось, он действительно ничем не рисковал: если бы Тепловая Волна вдруг решил завязать с карьерой грабителя, он легко смог бы зарабатывать массажем, и не факт, что меньше. Даже псевдоним не пришлось бы менять. 

— Откуда?.. — почти простонала Кейтлин, растекшись блаженствующей медузой, откинув голову на подлокотник дивана и прикрыв глаза от наслаждения.

Мик коротко ответил:

— Учился, — и она замолчала, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, но плохо справляясь. 

От долгих смен ноги ныли адски, даже несмотря на плоские лодочки вместо шпилек, и теперь сильные, на грани боли разминающие стопы движения приносили столько наслаждения, что, казалось, Кейтлин могла бы кончить только от этого. Но именно что казалось — а внезапной горячей волной захотелось реально, и с каждым касанием все сильнее, поэтому когда Мик вопросительно огладил голень, колено и скользнул выше, Кейтлин, плюнув на все, закинула одну ногу на спинку и поерзала, раскрываясь ему навстречу. Человек, умеющий делать такой массаж, просто не мог оказаться плохим любовником, а все остальное ее в данный момент не волновало. 

Кейтлин не ошиблась. Конечно, сыграло роль и бесконечное воздержание — кажется, последним был Ронни, о котором она теперь не имела права думать, если только Киллер Фрост не соблазнила Савитара, что вряд ли, — но и сам Мик оказался потрясающе хорош. А лучшим моментом стал финал, и не столько второй подряд оргазм, сколько слабый влажный поцелуй в колено, когда, кончив, Кейтлин повернулась на бок и почти сразу уснула, пробормотав невнятное «Хорошо...». 

Проснулась она утром одна под пледом на диване, с закрытой дверью и ключами на тумбочке: как оказалось, грабители умели не только вскрывать жилища, но и запирать их обратно. Мелькнула мысль сменить замки, но так же быстро исчезла: какой в этом смысл, если Мика все равно не остановит? Да и нечего у нее было здесь красть, деньги лежали на банковском счете (а если бы и на тумбочке, вряд ли один из Негодяев позарился бы на ее мелочь), ценность же дорогих вещей состояла сугубо в ее собственных воспоминаниях и привязанностях. 

К тому же, вспомнив, как сладко и умело он вылизывал ее, а потом просто ушел, полностью и безоговорочно сдержав слово, Кейтлин подумала, что это, пожалуй, не самый плохой повод пустить его: в эту квартирку, которая была в три раза меньше и в три же раза любимей ее прошлой, в свое тело, с которым училась жить, и, возможно, даже в свое сердце. Хотя насчет последнего она сомневалась, ведь чтобы пустить кого-то куда-то, это место нужно сперва найти самой, а она не была уверена, есть ли теперь, что искать. 

И, решив не думать о том, о чем думать не получается, позвала Мика снова. И снова. И опять. И не пожалела. 

А через несколько месяцев в бар заглянула Лиза Снарт. В общем, этого можно было ожидать: из того, что Кейтлин узнала о Мике во времена, когда они всей командой Флеша то ловили Негодяев, то просили их же о помощи, его связь со Снартами была давней, глубокой и, судя по всему, неразрывной. Кейтлин это мало волновало: позаботиться о себе она теперь более или менее могла, а сделать с ней что-то ужаснее уже произошедшего вряд ли бы получилось. К тому же Лиза была интересной, да и сценка вышла забавной. 

Насупленный Мик сидел на своем любимом табурете у края стойки и мрачно отмахивался от отиравшейся вокруг него Лизы, как от приставучей кошки, она же и вела себя как кошка, то и дело прикасаясь то к плечу Мика, то к его руке, наклоняясь и что-то вкрадчиво намурлыкивая в ухо. Что именно, она потом объяснила: просила познакомить их официально. Но, не дождавшись, по-кошачьи же фыркнула и отправилась представляться сама. 

— Мы вроде бы знакомы, — пожала плечами Кейтлин, стараясь выглядеть как можно равнодушнее, но втайне заинтересовавшись и самой Лизой, и ее целями.

Та лучезарно улыбнулась:

— Ты не похожа на ту, с кем я тогда знакомилась, — и протянула руку. — Лиза Снарт, почти сестричка вот этого вот увальня. 

И Мик, изо всех сил делавший вид, что его все это не касается, а связываться с доставучими девицами себе дороже, возмутился:

— Сказала умница, умудрившаяся неделю назад навернуться на единственном обледенелом пятне во всем ангаре.

А Лиза прошипела в ответ:

— Потому что один умник машет пушкой во все стороны, а другой посшибал все нормальные лампочки и никак не созреет повесить новые! И я молчу, как ты сам навернулся на шарике от подшипника! 

— Который ты перед этим разобрала и так бросила? Правильно, молчи.

В этот момент композиция в музыкальном автомате закончилась, уступив место секундной паузе перед следующей, так что в относительной тишине Кейтлин услышала, как острые алые ногти Лизы со злым скрипом скользнули по дереву стойки, и не смогла удержаться:

— Кис-кис-кис...

Лиза резко повернула голову в ее сторону, окинув возмущенным взглядом, а Мик, расплывшись в ухмылке во весь рот, заржал, от удовольствия громко хлопнув ладонью рядом со своим звякнувшим стаканом. 

Кейтлин почти сразу стало совестно, и она виновато улыбнулась, приготовившись извиняться, но не успела. Лиза фыркнула:

— Два сапога! — и, развернувшись, гордо уплыла в танцующую толпу.

И, как бы Кейтлин ни было стыдно, она все равно не смогла удержаться от мысли, что Лизе Снарт очень не хватает мохнатого хвоста, который сейчас должен был бы гордо стоять трубой и колыхаться в такт плавным движениям. 

— Обиделась? — спросила она у Мика, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Осуществила тактическое отступление. Ей понравилось. Слышала бы ты, как они переругиваются с Леном. 

Кейтлин, помнится, краем уха слышала, еще в прошлой жизни, в лаборатории, где они стояли друг против друга, Негодяи и команда Флэша, определяясь, как именно работать вместе, но это было давно, и она подозревала, что ей вполне может представиться шанс освежить впечатления. Потому что Снарт пришел вскоре после Лизы. 

Спокойно сел за стойку, демонстративно ухмыляясь, заказал выпивку и, подождав, пока невозмутимая Кейтлин наполнит стакан, вопросительно приподнял бровь:

— У нас будут проблемы?

Можно было бы поиграть словами, заметив, что это ему виднее, раз проблемы у него, или сообщить, что к полиции Кейтлин уже не имеет отношения, но ей не хотелось, поэтому она пожала плечами:

— Зависит от тебя. Я их создавать не буду. 

Снарт изобразил приятное удивление:

— Живи сам и дай жить другим?

И Кейтлин хмыкнула, ставя перед ним еще один стакан:

— Звучит как тост. Угощаю. Или как договор, — а потом прикоснулась кончиком пальца к стеклянному основанию, слегка примораживая его к стойке. — И пусть пожалеет тот, кто его нарушит. 

Снарт пару секунд внимательно смотрел на нее, а потом в своей манере наклонил голову:

— Справедливо. Принимается, — и протянул руку. — Договорились?

— Договорились, — кивнула Кейлин, ответив на рукопожатие. 

А в выходной она пошла с Лизой на роллердром и на удивление хорошо провела время. Как оказалось, даже в подземном царстве за морем можно было жить.


End file.
